


When Father becomes the Son

by WhiteKitty44



Series: Characters Time travel [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Background Relationships, Child!Kushina, Child!Minato, Drama, F/F, F/M, FemNaruto - Freeform, Female Naruto, Fluff, Full Blooded Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Gender Bender, M/M, Motherly love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RedheadNaruto, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteKitty44/pseuds/WhiteKitty44
Summary: Kurama sends Naruto back to change the fate of the world. What Naruto didn't expect was to wake up as a female, let alone have red hair. However this wasn't the worst part. It turns out Kurama had sent her way pass the day she was born, but instead a few years before the great second Shinobi war. How will Naruto or rather Nanami get through this, let alone having her dad calling her his mother. 'Having second thoughts..."abandoned"





	1. Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...So another Naruto time traveling to the past stroy. I love this type of story though. Where the main character is transported to another time to fix things, but most of them are well... Never finished! So I wanted to write one myself. (Makes no sense right? Why are you even reading this? Just read the story!)

I Do not own Naruto nor do I make any profit writing the story

"Hi I'm WhiteKitty44!" Human Speech  
'Damn thinking is hard" Human thoughts  
**"You're not worthy" Demon/Summon/God Speech**  
**'Hn, annoying human" Demon/Summon/ God thoughts**

  
** Mindscape **

 

The sound of water drops hitting the ground woke an dying blond up.

Naruto laid in the dirty water, just staring up towards the empty ceiling. He was remembering the friends who sacrificed themselves to protect him. He would give up his life, to get them back. Heck, he would even have them hate him instead of being dead.

He rose from his laying position to stand up and face his last friend. After the Kyuubi, or should I say Kurama agreed to mix their chakra, their bond had grew stronger.

 **"Oi, Kit. I know how you're feeling right now. It's unfair that you had to go through this, because I was weak enough to let an Uchiha control me. If I hadn't been sealed inside of you, then none of this would have ever happened. When you finally get a chance to get the friends you were looking so long for, you lose them because of somebody who wants me, and I'm so sorry about this, Kit."** Kurama sighted sadly. Naruto looked up at Kurama and smiled.

"You're wrong, Kurama. I'm happy that you was sealed within of me, you wanna know why?" he asked. Kurama tilted his head to the side in confusion. He didn't understand why the kit would be happy. I mean the two others he had been sealed in despised him with all their being yet...This child had been so kind.

"Because if you weren't sealed within me, then someone else would have to bear the burden of being hated, and I wouldn't want that not even on my enemies. At first I always wondered 'why me'. But then, after a while, I understood why. Because my father believed I could contain this power and after a while control it, and sooner or later I did. I finally found friends who didn't judge me or despite me because of something I had no control over, and after a while they respected me. And you! don't you dare take the blame here. Sure, you attacked the village, but you didn't want. And the Uchiha that controlled you just happened to be the most powerful Uchiha there is. Madara Uchiha. He was just some greedy power hungry bastard who didn't even care if someone was killed. He just wanted something stupid like world domination. At first, I despised you, but when I was hurt and near death, you would always heal me and keep me alive, and I respect you for that. Sometimes, you are a big asshole," ignoring the **'Oi,'** from Kurama, "but you've helped me protect my precious people, and you became my friend. We have been partners longer than you think. I Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, thank you, Kurama, because you finally agreed to mix our chakra together, and by that, we won the war," Naruto finished.

Kurama was speechless. Shock beyond belief. This kit... respected him? His heart filled with warmth at those words. He made up his mind. He would help his kit protect his friends and family.

**"Kit... Those words you said... they meant a lot. And now it's my turn to thank you. I have a Jutsu that will help you bring back your friends, but to do that, you have to go back in time. This jutsu was the created by the Rikodou Sennin. He gave me this jutsu, but I can only use once, so if I use it now, I won't be able to ever use it again. You understand? You don't have to do it, but I want to help you as a thanks for being kind towards a tailed beast like me and the others, ya know?"**

Naruto smiled and held out his fist. Kurama Grinned his foxy smile and bumped his fist with Naruto.

"Thank you, Kurama. Let's go save our friends, now, eh?" Naruto smirked. Kurama ~~Smiled~~ smirked back.

**"See you later, Kit," Kurama whispered.**

**"Bijuu style: Taimu toraberu!"**

**Many years back, Before the Second Shinobi World War.**

  
Blue eyes opened slowly before closing them again. She opened them again, only to see a white roof. 'Damnit a hospital', she thought. **'How do you feel, kit.'** Blue eyes widened. 'Kurama!' She could hear a chuckle from her partner. **'Good to see you too, kit.'** Naruto closed her eyes and entered her mind.

She opened her eyes to see Kurama laying in front of her, looking weak. Kurama could sense his containers confusion and sighed.

 **"That jutsu I used took a lot of my chakra. But don't worry, I will be fine soon, I just need some sleep,"** Kurama explained. Naruto felt a little guilty.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" Naruto asked. Kurama smirked.

 **"Of course I knew this would happen, I said I would help you, and I didn't want to tell you what would happen when I did the jutsu to worry you, so I did the jutsu and this happened,"** Kurama said.

 **"But I must mention something. Look down"** Kurama smirked. Naruto did not like the look on his face. So she did as she was told.

"W-what! Kurama! Explain!" Naruto stumbled.

 **"There were slight side effects turning you into a female. Hey you look more like a Uzumaki now don't you?"** Kurama laughed.

"You darn fox!" Naruto looked at her reflection. There stood a beautiful woman, with long blood red hair, that flowed down to her feet. Striking blue eyes that had softened around the edges giving her a more feminine look. The whiskers on her cheeks were no more. Her tanned skin long gone replaced by fair flawless skin. Her face wasn't the only thing that changed. She had gain more curves all of them in just the right places. She had to be the same size of hinata! If not bigger! She rivaled the beauty of a goddess.

"Whoa...Is this... Me?" Naruto asked unable to believe that she made such a beautiful woman.

 **"Yes, Someone is in the room now get out so I could sleep, kit,"** Kurama muttered. Naruto laughed.

"Good to see you, Kurama," Naruto smiled. She left her mindscape. Hearing Kurama whisper.

**"You too, Naruto. Or should I say, Nanami?"**

**Outside mindscape**

Naruto or rather Nanami opened her eyes again and sat up. She looked towards the door, to see a much, much younger Sandaime. Hiruzen smiled.

"Hello, my name is Hiruzen Saurtobi and I am the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha. Who are you?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto smiled back.

"My name is Naruto or rather Nanami Uzumaki-Namikaze, I'm 22 years old, and I am from Konoha," Nanami said. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at Nanami.

"I know every citizen and Shinobi in this village, and I have never seen you before, and if I had I'm sure I would of remember" Hiruzen said eyes narrowed. Nanami sighed.

"I know you don't believe me, but you have to..." she trailed off. She closed her eyes for a bit before opening them up again. "What year are we in?" Nanami asked.

"Today is the 10th of October 120 ARS (after rikodou sennin). Not long ago we were finished with the first world war," Hiruzen replied. Naruto blinked, then blinked, then blinked again.

"120 ARS?" Naruto exclaimed slamming her fist down on to the soft bed. Hiruzen nodded. Naruto sighed again.

"42 years into the past, huh?...I'm going to start from the beginning, okay? We were in our fifth Shinobi world war against Madara Uchiha, the village..."She Stated. She explained everything. How her life was, what happened next, Jiraiya's death, the Pain attack, the Fourth World War, how she became Hokage, and to now. Even the part of being a boy before, though that was embarrassing.

To say Hiruzen was shocked, was an understatement. His eyes widened from the beginning that a child could live like that, and still be happy, the wars, his student's death, the attack on Konoha that destroyed the whole village. He was speechless. How could this girl... no, Woman, fight through two wars and survive! That was a miracle beyond belief! Not even his sensei could do that!

"H..how can you live through TWO wars?!" Hiruzen Said, paralyzed. Nanami laughed sheepishly and scratched her cheek.

"I had friends that I wanted to protect. We fought with each other through the war, supporting each other, protecting each other, saving each other. However, my most important friend, is Kurama, The, Kyuubi no Yoko." Nanami Stated. Hiruzen's eyes widened even more at the mention of the Kyuubi.

"D... d.. did you...just say... K-Kyuubi?" Hiruzen stuttered. Nanami almost burst out laughing. Hiruzen the famed God of Shinobi stuttered! Hell, this was a blast.

"Yes. Yes I did. He's been sealed inside of me, and we are now partners. We have mixed our power together, and we are now friends." Nanami finished a dazzling smile graced her face. Hiruzen did something Naruto never thought that he ever would.

He fainted, with a soft blush on his cheeks.

Yes, he, the God of shinobi, the Sandaime Hokage, had fainted.

Nanami almost passed out because she had been laughing so hard. Her stomach was starting to hurt so badly now. strands of red hair fell over her face. She brushed them off waiting for the Hokage to wake up.

Five minutes later, Hiruzen woke up again. He couldn't believe that this woman could control Kyuubi and be friends with him. Not even the Shodaime could control kyuubi. This woman was full of surprises. He looked towards Nanami, only to see her trying really hard not to keep laughing. Hiruzen chuckled.

"Didn't imagine me doing that, did you?" he asked Nanami as he himself couldn't help himself but to laugh.

"Hehe, I'm sorry, b-but this is just s-so funny. So, do you believe me?" Nanami asked as she grinned. Hiruzen nodded.

"Yes, I believe you. I can see it in your eyes. Sadness, grief, regret, lost, Yet at the same time I can see Happiness, Joy, Love, Cheer, and Courage. Those who has lost someone precious and those who has been in war has those eyes." Hiruzen said. Nanami sighed in relief to herself, and nodded.

"I have one question left," Nanami said. Hiruzen nodded.

"Is Minato Namikaze an orphan?" She asked. Hiruzen nodded sadly. Nanami asked what happened.

"His Father died when he protected his mother from Iwa Shinobi, and his mother disappeared after Minato turned 2. At least that what we told him. Truth is his mother killed herself because Minato looked to much like his Father " Hiruzen explained painfully. Nanami bowed her head. Her father was the same as her, an orphan. When Nanami looked up again, Hiruzen could see the determination blazing in this young woman's eyes.

"I will make it better. What if you told him I was his Mother? We do look alike, so why not? The only difference is that I have red hair, softer features, and a few more things from my mother. Nanami explained. Hiruzen's eyes widened.

"You would do that? Why?" he asked shocked. This woman, her heart was of gold.  
Nanami gave him a painful smile. "Yeah, because he's my father, well not anymore, since I can't return. I want him to have some to love him. Like I had always wanted." She said. Hiruzen smiled softly.

"Of course. Let's go see your son shall we?" Hiruzen said. Nanami smirked.

Konoha Academy

A young boy, at the age of eight, sat on a lonely swing by a tall tree. Spiked yellow Sunkissed hair, with long locks each side of the face. Blue eyes far brighter then a sapphire gem. He wore blue Shinobi pants that went to his shins, black shinobi sandals. He wore a light blue sleeveless shirt with the Konoha symbol on the front. Underneath was a see through fishnet shirt. He was lonely, he was by himself. He had no friends. He was an orphan. He never knew his parents. He only knew his father died to protect his mother and that his mother disappeared. He didn't even know their names, except their last name. Namikaze. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone call his name.

"Minato-kun," Hiruzen said.

The said boy looked up at the Hokage, and at the same time noticing another figure standing beside him. She wore an Crimson battle kimono with bandages on her ankles to went up to her knees, and black shinobi sandals. She wore a fishnet shirt underneath with a Jounin vest on top. But what got his attention were her blue eyes. Minato's eyes widened. Could she be...? Hiruzen smiled softly. As if he was saying yes,

"Minato-kun, I want you to meet someone you have been longing for; Nanami Namikaze, Your Mother," Hiruzen said softly. So he wouldn't scare the poor child. The boy has already been through so much.

Tears rolled down Minato's cheeks. His mother was standing in front of him. His mother! He watched as the said woman crouch down and held out her arms wide. He never noticed the crowd that had begun to circle the two. He did the first thing he could think of. He ran towards his mother, and threw his arms around the woman's neck, and cried. He felt the woman wrap her arms tightly around him, pulling him closer to her. One hand raised and stroke his hair which was surprisingly soft. The crowd began to clap for the family that was now reunited. However, neither noticed nor cared. For them, it was only the two of them, reunited.

"I'm sorry I left. I can't imagine how terrible you have had it. I'm so sorry, Minato," Nanami whispered in her fathers now son's ear. She could feel the pain Minato has been through.

"It's okay, Mummy. You're here now, that's all that matters, "Minato whispered back, tears still rolling down his cheeks. Nanami felt tears in her eyes and hugged her son closer, the tears falling freely. She stood up with Minato in her arms, who immediately wrapped his feet around her waist, afraid that if he didn't his mother would disappear again. Nanami smiled. She wiped the tears from her face and turned to look at the Hokage. The Hokage smiled and nodded.

"Welcome back to Konoha, Nanami Namikaze," Hiruzen said as he smiled. Nanami smiled as well and nodded.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. It's good to be back," she smiled gazing lovingly at her son. Nanami turned around and walked away, leaving a shocked crowd and a smiling Hokage behind.

She took out the keys from her pocket and unlocked the door, carefully not to wake her now resting son. It was already dark and they were both exhausted after the day. Minato from crying and Nanami from working on the house.

When she walked inside, she silently walked around to find a room for her son. When she opened the door to her son, she was really happy with her work on her room. The walls were light blue. The room had a double bed with Black sheets. A White closet. The floor was a soft red carpet. In the shelves, Minato's academy books plus some scrolls that she had written herself were lined up neatly. The view from her room was amazing. She could see the whole village from here. Nanami smiled. She was enjoying living this life.

Nanami walked towards the bed, and took away the covers and then laid Minato down. She took the covers and put it gently over Minato. She leaned down and kissed her son's forehead. She then walked towards the door and was about to close it when she heard a soft whisper.

"Good night mummy. I love you," Minato whispered. Nanami smiled softly and looked over her shoulder.

"Good night son. love you too," she whispered back and turned off the light and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't own Naruto nor do I make any profit writing the story

"Hi I'm WhiteKitty44!" Human Speech  
'Damn thinking is hard" Human thoughts  
 **"You're not worthy" Demon/Summon/God Speech**  
 **'Hn, annoying human" Demon/Summon/ God thoughts**

Youthful blue eyes opened, slowly blinking. He stood up and went towards the bathroom. 'So last night was only a dream? But it felt so real... well, got to get ready for the academy...' Minato thought sadly.

15 minutes later Minato was finished. He wore a new pair of the same outfit as yesterday, only a the shirt was black instead of blue. He walked into the kitchen towards the fridge. Never noticing the older red-head sitting by the table.

"Did you sleep well? And what are you doing over there? Do you think my cooking is that bad?" The woman asked. Minato froze. 'It wasn't a dream...?' Slowly, Minato turned around and found his mother sitting by the table smiling at him. Nanami laughed and spoke as if she had read his mind.

"No, Minato, yesterday wasn't a dream. I'm real, and I'm back for good. I'm not going anywhere, i promise" Minato's eyes widened as he felt tears run down his cheeks once again it was less then last time but still there.

Nanami stood up and walked towards her son. She crouched down in front of him and put a hand on the little boy's shoulder. Finally, Minato looked up at her.

"You are really here?" He whispered. Nanami nodded her head softly. She then stood up, took Minato's hand and walked towards the chair by the table. She sat down and brought Minato to her lap. Minato wrapped his arms around his mother's middle and laid his head against her chest.

"I know it's hard to believe that I'm actually here, but i'm real, Mina-chan. I'm here and I'm never going to leave you again, like I said before I promise. And I never break my promises because it's my Nindo way." Nanami said. She felt Minato nod.

Nanami smiled as she brought her arm around Minato, bringing him closer to her body.

"Hey mum?" Minato said. Nanami looked down at him and smiled.

"Yes, Mina-chan?" She answered. Minato was nervous.

"Can you take me to the academy?.. Please?" He whispered. Nanami smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Mina-chan. But I want to do something first, Okay?" Minato nodded eagerly. His Mother was going to take him to the academy! He was so happy!

"I have been working on a new jutsu for few years. It's called the Hiraishin no Jutsu. It means that if I put a special type of seal on the Hokage Mansion and I'm home, I will just release a bit of chakra, and in a few seconds I will be at the Hokage Mansion in no time. I was wondering if you want to have a mark on you, so that if you are in trouble, I can come and save you. Do you want that?" Nanami asked. Minato's sapphire eyes widened in excitement.

"You can really do that?" Minato asked in shock. Nanami laughed and nodded.

"Then I would like to have that seal on me!" Minato shouted glee clear in his voice. Nanami smiled and nodded. 'He's so cute!' Nanami thought.

"What kind of design do you want?" Minato thought for a second before looking excitingly towards his Mum.

"A Fox? Why?" Nanami questioned her son. Minato smile at her. "Because you remind me of a fox." Nanami just giggled.

"A Fox it is, then." Nanami Giggled.

**XXXXXX**

Nanami and Minato were walking down the streets with Nanami holding Minato's hand. Minato could feel the stares from the villagers, and felt a little nervous about it. Nanami sensed her son's nervousness, and squeezed his hand for reassurance.

Minato looked up at his mother, who winked at him and grinned. Minato was really glad to have his mother back. He wasn't alone anymore. Plus her cooking was amazing! As he looked forwards again, he noticed a woman walking down the streets with her son on his shoulders.

Minato looked up at his mother again, and Nanami got the hint. She lifted Minato over her head and put him on to her shoulders. Minato just laughed. Nanami smiled at this. All this made her forget about the sadness and the war. It made her forget about the life she had before now. For now, she was happy to give Minato a great life. The villagers looked on the little family of two with a joyful smile. Minato finally got his mother back.

Just outside the academy, Nanami put Minato down. And she crouched down before him.

"Do you want me to follow you to your class" She asked. Minato nodded. Nanami smiled. She stood up, took Minato's little hand in hers, and walked inside.

Room 211. That was the number on Minato's classroom door. Nanami opened the door and walked in with Minato in front. Minato was really nervous because of the stares he got because of his mother, but when he felt his mother's hand on his shoulder, his nervousness was washed away instantly. Minato's sensei, Kazayama, looked at them and smiled.

"Ah, Namikaze-san. Here to follow your son?" He asked with a smile. Nanami smiled back and nodded.

"Yes, I will be doing this for a while if you don't mind of course. I haven't seen him for  so long ya know?" Nanami grinned.

"Of course, Namikaze-san. You are very welcome to do that," Kazayama said with a smile. Nanami smiled and thanked him. She turned her attention to her son. She crouched down in front of him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll see you when you're finished for the day, okay?" He said. Minato nodded and smiled. Nanami smiled and brought her son in for a hug.

"Be a good boy and do your best. See you soon my son," Nanami smiled, and ruffled Minato's soft hair. Minato laughed and smiled. Nanami then stood up. She nodded towards Kazayama and went out the door. Minato looked at his sensei and smiled.

"Good morning, Kazayama-sensei," he said. He then walked towards his seat, ignoring the stares he got from his fellow classmates. Kazayama nodded and turned his attention towards the rest of the class.

"Good morning, class. Open your book at page 97.", he said and turned to the tablet.

**XXXXX**

Nanami knocked on the door to the Hokage office. When she heard a 'come in', she walked inside,  and was greeted with many Jounins. They all turned to her and stared. Some started blushing, while other stared with envy.

Nanami of course ignored them and turned her attention to the Hokage. Hiruzen looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Nanami. Good to see you, how are you?" He asked. Nanami smiled.

"I'm very good, thank you Hokage-sama. I just took Minato to the academy before I came here," Nanami explained. Hiruzen nodded. He turned his attention towards the rest of the Jounins.

"Meet here tomorrow at 9:00 In the morning. You are all dismissed." He said. They all nodded and went out of the office. Only Nanami and Hiruzen were left.

"So how did Minato react this morning?" Hiruzen asked. Nanami smiled painfully.

"He thought everything that happened yesterday was a dream. He got quite the shock when he found me sitting by the table at the kitchen," She chuckled softly. Yet you could see the sadness in her sorrowful eyes. Hiruzen smiled sadly.

"Poor Minato-kun. You're a really good woman, you know that, Nanami?" Hiruzen said. Nanami smiled and scratch her cheek.

"I just really don't  want him live his life alone like I did, ya know? And I'm more than happy to do this," Nanami explained. Hiruzen smiled and nodded.

"That's good. Now, for the reason I have called you is because I need to know what Rank you are. I know you were the Rokudaime in your timeline, but I still need to know what jutsu you are able to use ," Hiruzen said. Nanami nodded.

"I'm able to use all Jounin level Jutsus, I have lots S-rank jutsus and others like Bijuu style: Bijuu release. I have activated new bloodlines because of my gender change. Which I will share once I master them. I'm a final level seal master. There's more but it better if I have some tricks up my sleeves" Nanami replied. Hiruzen's eyes widened as he paled.

"Are the bloodlines deadly?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes they are very deadly. I'll also tell you I have multiple bloodlines." 'But not deadly enoughtbto face against kaguya' Nanami finished. By now, Hiruzen was even paler than he was.

"Can you show some Jutsu to me and the council?" He asked. Nanami nodded.

"But you will need to stay away a bit. I want to show it to Minato too, so we can do it after he is done at school." She said. Hiruzen nodded.

Minato walked out of the academy, looking for his mother. He found her near the entrance of the schoolyard. Minato's face lit up as he ran towards his mother, who was crouched down with her  arms wide open. Nanami caught Minato in her slender arms, and threw him in the air, and caught him again, giving him a hug. Minato laughing the whole time.

"Hey, Mina-chan. How was school today?" Nanami asked. Minato smiled.

"It was actually fun. We had some Taijutsu practice today," Minato said. Nanami nodded and smiled.

"And how did that go?" She asked. Minato's face fell a little bit.

"I'm the second best in Taijutsu. A kid named Uchiha Kagami is on top," Minato muttered. Nanami laughed and patted her son's head.

"Don't worry, I'll train you when you get older. Not everything is about competitions, ya know," Nanami smirked. Minato sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and laughed.

"I know, but still... from now on he is my rival!" Minato said with fire in his eyes. Nanami sweat dropped. She then smirked. She lifted Minato and put him on her shoulders.

"Geez you remind me so much of myself when I was a Genin. I declared a Uchiha my rival as well." Namami giggled.

"Now let's go. I have something I want to show you," Nanami said. Then they were gone in a red-flash. The others, who was there, looked at the spot in shock. What the hell just happened?

The council and Hiruzen was waiting for Nanami and her son. One of the council was about to ask Hiruzen where Nanami was, when he was interrupted by a flash of Crimson. They looked wide-eyed at the Namikazes.

"Wow, mum! That was awesome!" Minato yelled excitingly. Nanami laughed. As she put Minato down and looked at the everyone.

Everyone was staring wide-eyed at Nanami, except Hiruzen. He only smirked.

"So this is the Hiraishin you were telling me about," Hiruzen said. Nanami nodded.

"Yes, and the next jutsu I'm about to show you is really powerful, so I need you guys to take cover," Nanami said. They all nodded and went 20 feet away. As soon as they were in a safe distance, she took a deep breath. She then held out her arm, gathering chakra to her palm. She then lifted her arm above her head, gathering wind chakra. If you looked closely, you could see a blue ball of chakra with a shuriken around spinning wildly.

"Wind style: Rasenshuriken!" She yelled. What they didn't expect Nanami to do, was to throw it. When it was long enough away, it expanded, and suddenly exploded. It created a huge crater. The wind coming from it was so strong that if they hadn't used chakra to their feet, and held Minato tightly, they would have been blown away.

"What a technique!" A Uchiha council man said shocked, once the wind stopped. The others could only nod. They were at lack off words. Minato stared at his mother with respect and awe. He wasn't the only one. Hiruzen chuckled nervously.

"I really don't wanna be hit with that jutsu..." he muttered. The others nodded, agreeing with him. Nanami turned to them and chuckled.

"Trust me, you don't want to... it will kill you under a minute," Nanami said with a smirk. Minato grinned and ran towards his mother, hugging her around the middle.

"Mum! That was so amazing!" Minato said. Nanami chuckled and ruffled her child's hair.

"Heheh, thanks Gaki," she grinned. Meanwhile Hiruzen and the council was discussing what to do.

"That technique, it will protect many people if we have another war, which there will be," once of the council members said. The others nodded.

"Then it's settled then? She shall be the first Sannin?" Hiruzen asked. The others nodded. Hiruzen nodded and called for Nanami to come over. Nanami did as she was told and held Minato's hand.

"Nanami Namikaze, I congratulate you on the tittle Sannin!" Hiruzen said with a smile. Nanami's eyes widened.

"Me?" She asked. The others nodded. Nanami smiled and nodded. Then she remembered something.

"Oh, I still have two more jutsu. The Bijuu chakra, and Titans strength." Nanami said. Now the others were really interested, some scared.

"Bijuu? As in the Tailed beasts?" One of the members asked. Nanami nodded.

"How?" Another member asked.

"Simple; I'm a Jinchuriki. I have the Kyuubi no Yoko, Nine-tailed demon fox sealed inside of me," Nanami said bluntly, with a deadpan face. Silence. Complete silence.

"WHAT?!" They yelled. They all stared in shock as Nanami giggled.

"Yes. I have control of his chakra," Nanami said. They were speechless.

"You control it?" One member asked. Nanami narrowed her eyes, but nodded.

"Yes, but it's not an it, he has a name, and he is my friend," Nanami said. She closed her eyes and entered her mindscape.

**Mindscape**

Nanami opened her eyes and looked towards Kurama. Kurama opened one eye, and smirked at Nanami.

**"Hey kit, you need something?"** Kurama asked. Nanami smiled.

"Hey, fur ball . I was wondering how do ya feel?" She asked. Kurama snorted and grinned.

" **I'm have my chakra back, so I'm** **all good** ," Kurama said. Nanami nodded.

"Could we go in our full form? I want to show it to the council and the Hokage," Nanami asked. Kurama nodded.

"Thank you," Nanami said with a smile and left her mindscape.

**Outside mindscape**

Nanami opened her eyes and smirked. Suddenly she was engulfed with a yellowish red chakra cloak. A cape was forming, with black markings on her arms and legs. A fox formed around her. She was now standing inside the head looking down at the council.

"This is the Bijuu Style: Chakra Cloak I was telling you about," Nanami said with a smirk. Her once lovey violet eyes were a chilling red and with her pupils slit. The council looked like goldfishes with their mouth gaping. Nanami laughed. The fox form around her disappeared, so she  only had the having the chakra cloak.

"I can summon Kurama too, but I won't do it now," Nanami said. The members tilted their head to the side.

"Kurama?" Nanami nodded.

"The Kyuubi's name," she said. She canceled the chakra cloak and looked towards Hiruzen.

"All right Titan's strength!" Nanami giggled looking at the members. She walked away from them.

"Cha!" And punched the ground. The ground cracked open and shook. It was a mini earthquake. "I can do stronger but that would probably knock the whole village down."

"Now If you don't mind, I would like to have dinner now with my son," Nanami said. Hiruzen nodded and dismissed her. Nanami looked towards Minato and held out her hand. Minato walked towards her and took her hand. They then walked towards their home.

The others watching them leave. With widen eyes.

"The Fox Sannin. That is what she is. She will become a legend," Hiruzen said. The others nodded.


	3. Royal what now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the long wait! I haven't gotten any time for writing life getting in the way and stuff.. So enjoy! Though I have no idea when the next chapter will come so deal with it.

Sapphire eyes gazed loving at the blond child walking beside her. Nanami and Minato were on their way to get some BBQ. It was Minato's favorite even to Nanami displeasure, she wanted to see her child smile.

"Minato, it's anything wrong?" Nanami looked down at her son. He had been surprisingly quiet ever since he had saw Nanami's display of strength. Minato looked up at his mother.

"Mum, What's your maiden name?" The question shock Nanami. 'Why? Why is he asking me this? Did he remember something' Nanami thought to herself puzzled. "Why?"

Minato sighed. "Because, I just remember something at the academy... There was a girl called Uzumaki Kushina. S-she looked a lot like you. Sensei told us that the Uzumaki's were a powerful clan because of their Fūinjutsu. Then you said you were a Fūinjutsu master, adding your red hair..."

Nanami sighed. She knew one day Minato would ask her, she just didn't expect him to ask her this early. "Uzumaki, I was formerly known as Nanami Uzumaki. I was from the Royal line, a full blooded Uzumaki. You see the Uzumaki's were split into three groups. Royal, Noble, Knights. The Royal line had special Chakra that happen to have many secrets, like bloodlines. The noble had small bloodlines, then the Knight's were exceptional close combat fighters."

Nanami gave Minato a small smile. "you don't have any of the bloodlines sadly... But I think you got one from your father's side. But I won't know till you grow up." Minato looked upset at first. But smiled at the thought at having something from his fathers side.

"Thank mum, you always know just what to say to make me feel better!" Minato gleamed. Next year when you turn nine, I'll start teaching you Shinobi arts. For now learn everything you can from the academy" Nanami instructed her son.

A sudden thought came to Nanami. "Minato, do you think I'll be able to meet Kushina? I want to see which type of Uzumaki she is." Minato looked at his mother then turned away. "She's probably at the ramen shop"

Nanami frowned, but didn't ask.

XXX

Nanami, and Minato had just came out of the BBQ place. Whatever was bothering Minato was gone. "Hey Mina-chan, ya think we could go to the Ramen shop?"

Minato looked at up to see his mother's puppy eyes. He sighed and nodded. He couldn't say no to Nanami's puppy eyes for some strange reason.

"Yay! Off we go!" Nanami cheered, lifting Minato upon her shoulders. Minato noticed a few kids glaring at him with envy. 'Was it because the orphan turned out to have a really cool mum? Yeah that was probably the reason.'

Minato was cut from his thoughts when Nanami shouted. "We're here!" Minato jumped off his mother's shoulders as Nanami ran into the small shop. "Jeez! Ka-san!(Mum)" Minato sighed chasing after her.

XXX

"Oka-San?(Mother) is that you? Where were you all this time!" Kushina cried out, charging towards Nanami.

Nanami almost fell back by the force. Luckily she was already standing steady when the little girl and hugged her.

"Gomen(I'm sorry), but I'm not your mother..." Nanami frowned. Kushina looked up at Nanami. "Then are you at least a Uzumaki?" She asked violet eyes stared right through her. Nanami nodded at the girl, but then sighed. "My name is Namikaze Nanami, formerly known as Uzumaki Nanami"

Kushina looked down. "So I'm not the last Uzumaki?" Nanami looked at the girl with something closed to pity, but not quite. "No there are a small group of Uzumakis still alive. Some changing their names.

Kushina looked down at the ground. "Oh... What type of Uzumaki are you?" She asked Nanami. The said woman looked up. "Royal... And I'm guessing your one as well" Nanami smiled.

Kushina nodded her head excited. "Wait, if your a Royal, then why haven't I seen you before." Kushina asked. Nanami frowned looking towards her son who had been surprisingly silent.

"I met a man and had a beautiful child." Was all she said before walking away from Kushina. Minato gasped in shock when his mother gave him a tight hug. Kushina got the idea. Nanami was the mother of her classmate.

"I'm sorry Kushina, but Minato and I must be leaving know. I hope we will see each other again. And with that Nanami was off. With an unwilling Minato sitting an her shoulders.

"Mum...what was that about?" Nanami looked at her son, sadnesses easily seen in her eyes. "A few months ago... My village was destroyed... I'll tell you more about it once you grow up, sweetie. Until then, ok?" Minato frowned, but hugged his mother's neck. "Okay"

Nobody had noticed the pair of Onyx eyes staring at mother, and child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank all my lovey readers by name one at a time, by that would take too long so thank you so much for putting up with me and my long updates! I'll try to update more, but we'll see, well bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some people have noticed that this story is also on wattpad ad has more chapters, well I say that the story there is really bad and I'm gonna delete that later because is filled with mistakes and plot holes, I'll be focusing on writing the fic here instead, so do bother reading the story that cuz the chapters after three aren't going to mean anything in this version. Also I updated before a month! that's got to be a new record!

Nanami makes her way towards the Hokage's tower cheerfully. It was nice to not be gawked at for being a war hero. Walking across paths that she had crossed so many times before, made her homesick. Nanami missed her friends, the ones who were loyal to her and she could rely on them for anything.

Taking a deep sigh she continued walking not noticing the young child falling towards her. "Gahh!" the child yelped landing on Nanami causing both to fall onto the group. Pushing herself up Nanami studied the child. He had raven black hair, with onyx eyes that resembled Sasuke's.  He looked a lot like Sasuke now that she thought about it. Everything but the hair, the hair was mid-length short, in a messy, sort of stylish way.

"Who are you?" The child asks her, his eyes going blank, a mask taking over him. Nanami didn't like this, a child this young shouldn't be doing this. "It's more polite to tell others your name first, Child" Nanami scolded, smirking ever so slightly. She couldn't help but remember Sasuke, yet this child wasn't him.

"Kagami...Uchiha" The ~~child~~ Kagami looked at Nanami expectantly awaiting her response. "I see! You're Minato's classmate are you not? I'm Nanami Namikaze, his ~~fa,~~ umm mother!" Nanami cursed slightly, she thought she had gotten used to that. Kagami didn't seem to notice the slip up, his eyes brighten slightly. "Okay, can you take me to the Academy? I was to tell them the reason why I was late, but I have to have proof or they'll think I'm lying."

Nanami tilted her head. "Huh? oh, Okay then...let's go" The old man could wait, Nanami wanted to see if the Uchiha child was as emotionless as she thought. Kagami nodded his head in thanks, causing Nanami to smile. 'Maybe the Uchiha has a chance after all'.

* * *

"So, Kagami-kun, Do you have siblings?" Sapphire eyes blinked questionably. The young boy nodded slightly. "Two big brothers"  He gave a curt replied not trusting this stranger fully. 

A wide smile made it to the red-head's face, her blue eyes twinkling. "I see. May I know their names?" Nanami found this interesting, she hadn't known that the great Kagami Uchiha had siblings. 'I wonder what happened to them..?' She thought clueless. Maybe she should had listen to Iruka more. Yeah... she should have...

"Kazuki, and Kai..." Nanami perked up. "Hmmm... I'm guess your parents really like the letter K, Kagami-kun" She giggled hand out ruffling the boy's hair.

Kagami glared at her. "Don't". Nanami held back a coo at the boys adorable version of a glare. "Oh no! Mr. Uchiha is made at me! What I am going to do!"

This caused Kagami to glare harder. What was wrong with this woman. "Heh, I doubt you're a kunoichi, with that kind of act. It would get you killed in these times" Kagami mask was back in place, for a boy so young to forced to make such a face. Things like these made Nanami's heart clench.

"I'll have you know, that I am a very talented, ~~Shin~~ Kunoichi!" Nanami pouted. 

Kagami looked away, pointing forward. "We're here. Thank you" Kagami said, walking away. "Oh...Wait! I need to give you this." Nanami took a small pendant out of one of her scrolls handing over to the boy. "This should help you were you're in a dangerous situations, Just send some Chakra to it and I'll be there!" with that Nanami disappear in a swirl of flames.

Leaving the poor boy gobsmacked, not that he would admit it. 

 

* * *

 

Nanami appeared before Hiruzen, smiling. The Uchiha child was adorable. "Lord Hokage. I am here to request a mission to the Rain. I need to... save someone. I'm sur eyou remember the orphans Jiraiya met, and stayed back for? Well I need them" Nanami smile was long gone. She was serious.

Hiruzen sighed. "I see. I shall tell some to inform Minato of your leaving, and this mission will be classified A rank."

Nanami nodded.

"You are dismissed" 


	5. I'm Sorry

****

Greetings, WhiteKitty44 fans.

I am sorry to inform you that WhiteKitty44 is now in a better place. She informed me a few days before her passing that she wanted one of her close friends to continue her stories that she loved so dearly, I was asked since I was more interested in doing for her.  
She was one of my closes friends, and continued to write though she felt ill. I admire her and thank you guys for supporting her during tough times because she continue to write because she felt so happy that you guys loved her story so much.

Thank you.

 


End file.
